Lockable distributor gears for an all-wheel drive or for systems with shiftable all-wheel drives are known from practice where a locking or coupling function is designed for adding one or more drive wheels equipped with a coupling device in the form of a multiple disc clutch. The coupling device is actuated by an electric motor that has an effect, for example, on a segment gear ring via a spur gear step in form of a transmission step which, in turn, is connected with the spindle of a drive converter device.
A spindle nut located on the spindle is pivotally fastened in such a distributor gear and is adjusted in the axial direction with the rotation of the spindle according to the gradient of the thread. Depending on the rotational direction of the electric motor, the coupling device is closed or opened via the axial movement of the spindle nut.
The electric motor is located outside the distributor gear and has its own housing. The drive of the coupling device takes place via a shaft that leads through the housing of the distributor gear that finally is effectively connected with the coupling device via a drive converter device.
The disadvantage, however, that the arrangement of the electric motor outside of the distributor gear provided, gives the distributor gear an unfavorable to incorporate external shape that, moreover, requires much construction space caused because of a really overhanging electric motor.
The present invention is based on the task of creating a distributor gear with an external shape that can be easily integrated into a power train and that is characterized by a low construction space.